1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anchoring devices and in particular to a self-locking anchorage device for use with a control cable for example of the cable and sleeve variety.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the use of control cables of the type having a casing and a core element axially translatable through the casing, it is necessary to anchor the casing so the core element may move relative to the casing. The casing is usually mounted in an opening through a wall or housing through which the cable passes. For example, the control cable may be used in automotive braking systems. In such a use, the casing or conduit would be mounted to the brake housing and the cable would pass through the housing such that it is axially slidable relative to the casing. When the brake peddle end of the control cable is actuated by moving the cable element relative to the casing, this motion is transmitted to the braking end of the control cable to apply the braking force.
In order to mount the casing to the brake housing opening, it is necessary to provide a quick attachment means for ease of assembly while also providing a sturdy connection and seal to prevent foreign matter from entering the brake housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,405 discloses one type of control cable anchoring device. The '405 anchor comprises a tubular body with locking prongs which are integral with the main body portion. The prongs of the '405 patent are portions of the body wall which are bent outward. In the anchoring device of the '405 patent, it is necessary to provide a resilient seat on the anchor in order to provide for the proper extension and positioning of the prongs. That is, in order to properly seat the '405 anchor, it is necessary to insert it beyond its anchoring position to allow the prongs to clear the opening and spring out.
Some known anchoring devices are formed of plastic. However, plastic may prove unsuitable for use in certain environments. Some breakage of the integrally formed prongs in all plastic anchorage devices occurs when the anchorage device is used in an engine compartment because the plastic degrades from long exposure to heat. In some instances the temperatures in the engine compartments of new model cars exceeds the heat tolerance of some present-day plastics.